


November 2nd

by everywildthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywildthing/pseuds/everywildthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas ran his hand along the countertop in the kitchen of the Winchester’s latest crappy motel. He turned at the sound of feet hitting the carpet, boots being slid into, the rustle of fabric, that alerted Cas to Dean’s presence. The hunter was slipping into an old grey shirt, trying not to wake his brother. “Is everything okay, Dean?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	November 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff.

Cas ran his hand along the countertop in the kitchen of the Winchester’s latest crappy motel. He turned at the sound of feet hitting the carpet, boots being slid into, the rustle of fabric, that alerted Cas to Dean’s presence. The hunter was slipping into an old grey shirt, trying not to wake his brother. “Is everything okay, Dean?” Cas asked, concerned, as Dean started to tie his boots.

“Yeah, Cas, I’m fine. Just go back to…whatever you were doing.” he answered, slipping out the door and into the warm night. Cas waited a few minutes before zapping himself outside. It was warm for November, a cooling breeze passing over them as Cas stood in front of Dean. “What’s wrong?” he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala.

“I said I’m fine, Cas. Go back inside.” Dean said gruffly, staring up at the stars. Cas joined him, standing next to him and trying to see what Dean saw in the stars. “Stop lying.” Cas said, naming all the constellations in his head. “I said I’m fine! Stop askin’.” Dean said, glaring over at Cas. “Okay, Dean.” Cas sighed in defeat.

They stood next to each other, sneaking glances while the other wasn’t looking. After a while, when the stars started to fade and the sun began to rise, Dean finally spoke. “What’s it like? Being all…angelic and crap.” he asked, looking over at Cas. “It’s…hard to explain. I can show you.” Cas said after a moment of thought. “Okay.” Dean said, a bit too fast. Cas mustered all his grace, using it to wrap Dean in a bubble, giving him a small taste of what being an angel was like.

Castiel's grace was warm, and comforting, and reminded him of home and vanilla. “I- um…wow.” he breathed out, closing his eyes and relaxing. “You feel this everyday?” he asked, opening his eyes and looking over to Cas. “Yes.” Cas answered, smirking. They looked back to the rising sun, not saying anything else. At some point, Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. Cas moved closer to Dean, closing the space between them, and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. In response, Dean dropped Cas’ hand and wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him close.

Unspoken “I love you’s” hung around them, not needing to be said to be known.


End file.
